moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Year of the Dragon
|screenplay = Oliver Stone Michael Cimino | starring = |music = David Mansfield |cinematography = Alex Thomson |editing = Françoise Bonnot |studio = Dino De Laurentiis Company Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer |distributor = MGM/UA Entertainment Company (original) Warner Bros. Pictures (current U.S distribution) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (current International distribution) |released = |runtime = 134 minutes |country = United States |language = English Mandarin Cantonese Polish |budget = US$24,000,000[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090350/business "Year of the Dragon (1985) - Box office / business"]. IMDb. Retrieved 2010-04-25. or $22 millionTry, Try Again Wall Street Journal (1923 - Current file) York, N.Y 03 Aug 1984: 19. or $21.5 millionDe Laurentiis PRODUCER'S PICTURE DARKENS: KNOEDELSEDER, WILLIAM K, Jr. Los Angeles Times 30 Aug 1987: 1. |gross = $18,707,466 [http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1985/0YOTD.php "Year of the Dragon"]. The Numbers. Retrieved 2010-06-02. or $30.4 million }}Year of the Dragon is a 1985 American neo-noirper Silver, Alain, and Elizabeth Ward, eds. Film Noir: An Encyclopedic Reference to the American Style, 3rd edition, 1992. Woodstock, New York: The Overlook Press. . crime thriller film directed by Michael Cimino and starring Mickey Rourke, Ariane Koizumi and John Lone. The screenplay was written by Cimino and Oliver Stone and adapted from the novel by Robert Daley. Cimino's first film after the infamous failure of Heaven's Gate (1980), Year of the Dragon is a New York crime drama and an exploration of gangs, the illegal drug trade, ethnicity, racism, and stereotypes. Despite mixed reviews and poor box office returns, it has gained a cult following in the years since its release. Plot Stanley White (Rourke) is New York's most decorated police captain and a Vietnam War veteran assigned to New York City's Chinatown, where he makes it a personal mission to crack down on Chinese organized crime. He is obsessed with his career and neglects his marriage to his wife Connie. White comes into conflict with Joey Tai (Lone), a young man who ruthlessly rises to become the head of the Chinese triad societies, and as a result of his ambition, creates a high profile for himself and the triads' activities. Together, they end the uneasy truce that has existed between the triads and the police precinct, even as they conduct a personal war between themselves and the Italian mob and Thai gangsters who have traditionally been involved in their heroin supply chain. The married captain also becomes romantically involved with Tracy Tzu (Ariane), a television reporter, who comes under brutal attack from the criminals, as does White's long-suffering wife. This makes him even more determined to destroy the triads, and especially Joey Tai. White also hires an up-and-coming Chinese rookie cop, Herbert, to go undercover as one of Tai's restaurant workers. Herbert manages to get inside information on a drug shipment but is betrayed by corrupt cop Alan Perez and loses his life when Tai is informed by Perez that Herbert is a cop. Now that Tai has raped Tracy, killed his wife and Herbert, White wastes no time in confronting Tai just as the shipment comes in. At the harbor, Tai and his bodyguard are on their way to the shipment when White attempts to arrest them. Perez drives by yelling abuse, White shoots and kills Perez but Tai draws a gun and shoots White in the hand accidentally killing his bodyguard. Tai flees on a train bridge. This leads to a showdown where White and Tai run at each other while firing recklessly. White shoots Tai, leaving him wounded in both legs. Rather than suffer, and losing face, Tai asks for White's gun in order to commit suicide. He kills himself in front of White. The movie ends happily as White and Tracy come together in the streets of Chinatown at Tai's funeral. Cast *Mickey Rourke as Capt. Stanley White *John Lone as Joey Tai *Ariane as Tracy Tzu *Dennis Dun as Herbert Kwong *Ray Barry as Lou Bukowski *Leonard Termo as Angelo Rizzo *Caroline Kava as Connie White *Eddie Jones as William McKenna *Victor Wong as Harry Yung *Roza Ng as "the daughter" Production Pre-production Michael Cimino was approached many times to helm an adaptation of Robert Daley's novel, but consistently turned the opportunity down. When he finally agreed, Cimino realized he was unable to write and direct in the time allotted; The producers already had an approximate start date for the film. He brought in Oliver Stone, whom Cimino met through his producer and friend Joann Carelli, to help him write the script.DVD commentary by director Michael Cimino. Located on the Year of the Dragon 2005 Region 1 DVD. Cimino was prompted to seek out Stone after reading, and being impressed by, Stone's (at the time) unproduced Platoon screenplay. Cimino asked Stone to work on Year of the Dragon for a lower-than-normal wage as part of a quid pro quo deal, namely, that Year of the Dragon producer Dino De Laurentiis would provide the funding for Stone to make Platoon. Stone agreed to this deal, although De Laurentiis later reneged on it, forcing Stone to obtain funding for Platoon elsewhere. "With Michael, it's a 24-hour day", said Stone. "He doesn't really sleep ... he's truly an obsessive personality. He's the most Napoleonic director I ever worked with".Griffin, Nancy (February 10, 2002). "Last Typhoon Cimino Is Back". The New York Observer 16 (6): pp. 1+15+17. Retrieved 2010-10-13. Cimino did a year and a half of research on the project. While Dino De Laurentiis gave director Cimino final cut in his contract, De Laurentiis also sent Cimino a side letter that said, notwithstanding the contract, he would not have final cut. This information was revealed when the producers of The Sicilian sued Cimino over the length of that film.McNall, Bruce; D'Antonio, Michael (July 9, 2003). Fun While It Lasted: My Rise and Fall In the Land of Fame and Fortune (1st ed.). New York, NY: Hyperion. p. 114. . Casting Because the production was moving so fast, casting began before the script was completed. Originally, Stone and Cimino had either Nick Nolte or Jeff Bridges in mind for the role of Stanley White, but after seeing Mickey Rourke in The Pope of Greenwich Village and working with him on Heaven's Gate, Cimino changed his mind.[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090350/trivia "Year of the Dragon (1985) - Trivia"]. IMDb. Retrieved 2010-04-25. According to Rourke, the difficulty with playing White was making himself appear 15 years older to suit the character.Rourke, Mickey (actor). (May 18, 2004). Interview with Mickey Rourke. [Angel Heart 2004 Special Edition Region 1 DVD]. Complete interview on YouTube: Part 1, Part 2 & Part 3. Cimino drew heavily on the real-life boxing prowess of Rourke. At first, Rourke did not take his physical training seriously, so Cimino hired a Hells Angel to be Rourke's instructor. Rourke has often quoted in many interviews that he loved working with Cimino despite the disapproved reputation he earned himself over the years since his previous box office failures, quoting, "He was a ball of fire. I hadn't seen anyone quite like him". Rourke was paid $1 million. Shooting As with Streets of Fire, most of the film was shot not on location but on soundstages in Wilmington, North Carolina, after meticulous research of various locales which could be passed off as Chinatown and/or Asia.Benson, Sheila (August 16, 1985). "Movie Review: A Riveting Look at Chinatown Year of the Dragon". Los Angeles Times. The sets proved realistic enough to fool even Stanley Kubrick, who attended the movie's premiere. Cimino actually had to convince the Bronx-born Kubrick that the film's exteriors were shot on the DEG backlot, and not on location. Other cities used in filming included New York City, Toronto, Vancouver, Victoria, Bangkok and Shangirey. Cimino said he often liked to shoot in different cities, with interiors in one city and exteriors in another. In one scene, Joey Tai and his lawyer walk through a Chinese textile mill, past a guard-rail and into a shoddy apartment building to meet up with two of his assassins. The textile mill was in Bangkok, the guard-rail was in New York and the apartment building was in Wilmington. When one of the script supervisors commented that the scene "wouldn't cut" (edit seamlessly together), Cimino bet her $1,000 that it would. Upon seeing the cut, the script supervisor conceded and Cimino won the bet but refused to take the $1,000. Unlike Heaven's Gate, Cimino was able to bring the film in on time and on budget. Post-production At the end of the film, White's final line is "You were right and I was wrong. I'd like to be a nice guy. But I just don't know how to be nice". According to Cimino, the final line of White was supposed to be "Well, I guess if you fight a war long enough, you end up marrying the enemy". The studio vetoed the original line, written by Stone. Cimino feels that either the studio or the producers thought the original line was politically incorrect. Reception Year of the Dragon received polarized reviews upon its release in 1985. Vincent Canby wrote for The New York Times: "Year of the Dragon is light years away from being a classic, but then it makes no pretense at being anything more than what it is — an elaborately produced gangster film that isn't boring for a minute, composed of excesses in behavior, language and visual effects that, eventually, exert their own hypnotic effect."Canby, Vincent (August 25, 1985). [https://www.nytimes.com/1985/08/25/arts/film-view-after-heaven-s-gate-dragon-doesn-t-look-bad.html "Film View: After Heaven's Gate, Dragon doesn't look bad"]. The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved 2009-12-05. Janet Maslin, in contrast, also writing for The New York Times, deplored a lack of "feeling, reason and narrative continuity", under which the actors fared "particularly badly", especially Ariane Koizumi whose role in the movie was "ineffectual".Maslin, Janet (August 16, 1985). [https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9905E0DD1F38F935A2575BC0A963948260 "Film: Year of the Dragon, Cimino in Chinatown"]. The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved 2010-10-21. Rex Reed of the New York Post gave Dragon one of its most ecstatic reviews: "Exciting, explosive, daring and adventurous stuff."Reed, Rex (1985). New York Post. In his review of Cimino's later film The Sicilian, Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times wrote that Year of the Dragon was "strongly plotted and moved along with power and efficiency."Ebert, Roger (October 23, 1987). [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19871023/REVIEWS/710230303/1023 "The Sicilian"]. Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 2010-06-29. Leonard Maltin gave the film two and a half stars, calling it a "Highly charged, arresting melodrama ... but nearly drowns in a sea of excess and self-importance."Maltin, Leonard (August 2008). Leonard Maltin's Movie Guide (2009 ed.). New York, NY: Penguin Group. p. 1572. . Pauline Kael of The New Yorker dismissed the film as "hysterical, rabble rousing pulp, the kind that goes over well with subliterate audiences."Kael, p. 33 The film has a 56% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes from 18 reviews, with a weighted average of 6.08/10.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1024232-year_of_the_dragon/ "Year of the Dragon"]. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2019-07-16. Top Ten lists 3rd (in 1985) - Cahiers du cinéma"Cahiers du Cinema/ Top Ten Lists 1951-2009 -> 1985". alumnus.caltech.edu. Retrieved 2010-06-13. Legacy Quentin Tarantino has praised this film as one of his favorites,Clarkson, Wensley (2007). Quentin Tarantino: The Man, The Myths and His Movies (Hardcover ed.). London, England: John Blake Publishing Ltd. p. 313. . naming its climactic train tracks shoot-out as one of his favorite "Killer Movie Moments" in 2004, remarking, "You forget to breathe during it!".Schilling, Mary Kaye (April 16, 2004). "The Second Coming". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2010-08-20. Melanie Chisholm from the Spice Girls is shown in the music video for their 1997 single "Too Much" singing in a Chinatown, dressed in a red cheongsam; this scene is based upon the film. There is a Carpenter Brut song titled "Looking For Tracy Tzu", in an apparent reference to the character of the same name. External links * * * *[http://www.michaelcimino.fr/film-michael-cimino.php?id_film=4 Year of the Dragon] at michaelcimino.fr (unofficial French website) *Trailer of Year of the Dragon on YouTube *Excerpt: The Shootout from Year of the Dragon on YouTube *Film review by John J. Puccio at DVD Town *Film review at eFilmCritic.com Category:1985 films Category:1980s crime thriller films Category:1980s action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:Chinese-American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Michael Cimino Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:Foreign films shot in Thailand Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:American neo-noir films Category:Police detective films Category:Triad films Category:Films with screenplays by Oliver Stone Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis